1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a printing device, and a control method of an information processing device.
2. Related Art
Information processing devices that have a master CPU and a slave CPU, and set the operating conditions of the slave CPU in a power conservation mode are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2007-290258.
There is a need to achieve efficient power conservation by using the configuration of plural processors in devices such as the foregoing information processing device that have plural processors (CPUs).